An Alluring Rebirth
by Ordinary Olivia
Summary: Based after The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Harry Osborn works towards creating a cellular-restoring serum in order to bring one of his newest subjects back to life by reconstruction her vital organs, in hope to heal his own monstrously green cancer. When Gwen Stacy is brought back with a new mysterious power, love mysteriously entangles itself upon the two of them. Harry x Gwen
1. Chapter 1

"How is the rebirthing of Subject 0.1 developing?"

Harry Osborn stood at the edge of the electrically-conductive tank, leaning over slightly. He could not see her once beautifully-sculpted body, now rotted and unbearable to look at. He could not see her once platinum blonde hair and plump lips, now nothing but decayed flesh and bone. The tank's door was shut tightly, the subject hidden from the viewer's eyes.

Upon the round, casket-like machine was a multitude of screens that showed the subject's skeleton in white, organs in red and other vital signs in blue. For a rotting corpse, Harry knew that everything should have remained dark and black except the subtle glow of decaying bones, but there was an incandescent red light that shone where the subject's brain was.

"Brain activity," Harry breathed in awe; his fingers shaking wildly as they lightly hovered over the screen.

_The retroviral hypodysplasia was getting worse, _he realized, clenching his fist tightly. It was the disease that had cursed his family, causing violent shaking and the body rotting from outside to inside, which was typically what gave his skin an occasionally green-like appearance. Although he had managed to suppress the green tint with new medical discoveries from Oscorp, it had not stopped the rotting of his flesh which slowly inched towards his inner organs. It was what had killed his father, Norman Osborn, and it was what would kill him.

The thick-rimmed scientist smiled cautiously. He was quite young, one of the only scientists Harry could stand, really. He was young, perhaps in his late thirties, and had attended Harvard. His father had been the one to hire him on advanced cellular reconstruction, a secret project that Harry had only recently discovered. After his father died, the research was terminated, but Harry sought to continue. Perhaps he could bring this subject back after all.

''Yes, brain activity. A miracle, really. It's been the hardest thing we've done so far. We typically believed the other organs would return first, before the brain, but oddly enough, the brain was the first to 'reboot'. It'll be easy, we imagine, to allow the rest of the organs to regrow and begin to work again. Then she'll be as good as new," he smiled, leaning back against his chair, running his fingers through his hair.

Harry leaned forwards, a rugged cough escaping his mouth. His hands clasped around the edge of the metallic table, taking in a deep, heavy breath. He wheezed and concentrated on his breathing, which after a minute or so, returned to normal. He turned over towards the scientist, who gave him a worried look.

"I don't suppose you could stop my organs from rotting, now can you?" Harry laughed meekly, his eyes wandering over the computer screen which displayed facts of the subject in front of him.

He shrugged softly, his shoulders ceasing their jolly rise. "I wish I could. Retroviral hypodysplasia is one of the most complex cellular cancers that we have seen. Research commenced on this disease even before your grandfather began to develop signs of it. It is simply impossibly codded. I wish I was the one with the way to uncode it, Mr. Osborn, believe me."

Harry took in a deep breath, shaking his head. He lifted his hand meagrely and patted the man on the back.

"You know exactly what to say, George. I suppose that's why you're still working for me," Harry smiled weakly, staring upwards at the subject through the darkened glass.

The subject's face was submerged in a vital, cellular-reconstruction serum, unseen from the few looming eyes of the busy scientists and Harry himself. He could barely make out the brilliant peaches and cream skin of the victim, which molded and fermented beneath the serum surface. He could just make out the vivid, platinum blonde hair, which swooshed on the surface of the tank.

Harry took in a deep breath, extraordinarily impressed by the progress of the scientists. He reached towards the computer, smiling towards the name of the subject that shone clearly in bright, aqua letters. _Gwen Stacy_, it read.


	2. Chapter 2

The rebirth project continued regularly for months ahead. Harry came every day to check on Gwen, or rather, Subject 0.1. She was their first subject to undergo this rebirthing process and it had gone phenomenally. Harry cackled to himself with extreme greed and joy; he and his father had created something so marvellously impossible. They were able to bring back a human from the death.

Of course, Harry understood that this was incredibly dangerous. He knew that the scientists of Oscorp were dealing with very intense solutions and many were radioactive. There was a lot about the project that he himself did not understand. Most of it was trial and error.

Often Gwen's organs would shut down and she would die again, and therefore the process would have to begin again, but this time much shorter. Every time she "died", the process of coming back to life was shorter and shorter. These "deaths" were usually triggered by the overuse or shock of organs that were previously brought back to life. After the heart was revived and its cellular reconstruction was finished, it began pumping blood to the rest of Gwen's body. Often, her body would go under shock, sometimes it would allow the flow of the blood. When too many organs at a time were awakened, her body would shut back down. This was not one of these days.

"It's been years, George. I'm quite impressed by the progress. I never even thought it was possibly to see a human heart restarted after such a long period of time," Harry grinned softly, a rather conniving smile.

The young scientist turned towards him, letting out a deep breath of air. "I'm quite exhilarated, Mr. Osborn. The last time we brought Subject 0.1's heart back, her organs began to function. We are just working on the muscle tissue now. It's been over a week that she has not shut back down, in a sense. This is record-breaking."

Harry took a sharp intake of air, eyes widening. "I thought she collapsed yesterday?"

Dr. George shook his head softly. "No, it was a small seizure, of sorts. Her muscles were asleep for so long that by rekindling them into working properly, she experienced a small spasm. Sorry for the inconvenient information. She's been doing quite well, and I believe today we will begin the out-of-tank trials."

Harry smiled, nodding softly. His plans were all coming into action, into play. _I wonder if Peter will be anticipating that his dead girlfriend will be coming back from the dead, and better than ever. _He cackled under his breath and moved from the scientist's research quarters, towards the experimental room.

Scientists and doctors lifted their heads ever-so-slightly, easing up as he smoothly moved to the room, towards the tank which was propped open, revealing Gwen's face.

She was delicately and cruelly beautiful, in a warped and deranged way. The newly constructed skin on her face was nearly translucent, revealing the soft pink muscle tissues and veins that coursed beneath. Her lips appeared red, newly skin covered to make them appear plumper, larger, and undamaged. Her body seemed stronger, more enhanced, like a soldier; wounded, but always ready for combat. Her hair was translucent as well, even more platinum blonde before, that appeared silver. It was almost too long, grown and not cut, that fell to her hip bones. Her arms and legs were muscled evenly and well, something that she lacked in her pre-human state.

Harry pondered for a moment how she would react upon her rebirthing. Would she scream? Cry? Hit him? Surely, she would be angry and possibly hurt. She would demand to see Peter. Eventually he would give her exactly that, under specific circumstances. She wasn't the first superhuman that Oscorp, nor Harry was dealing with. It would be easy to manipulate her, with the right sense of charm and set of words.

A sickening pit in Harry's stomach suddenly erupted in pain. He let out an ear-wrenching squeal and bent over, his hand smacking into a carefully encased valve of sapphire liquid. Before he could even react, he felt his insides churning and let out a scream of agony, the pain engulfing his body and his mind. He knew it was the hypodysplasia, but he never experienced something so horrible. Usually it was on the exterior of his skin or his lungs, but this felt worse than skin-deep. It felt like his organs were being shredded to ribbons and he could feel bile rising in his throat.

He collapsed to his knees as he heard alarms blaring from all around him. Forcing himself with all his might, he managed to open his eyes to reveal the sapphire vile, which now poured directly upon the floors of the laboratory, and distressingly enough, upon the body of Gwen.

A sickening cry escaped his lips as two firm hands caught beneath his armpits, so that he was being dragged backwards. There were lights flashing and cries and trembling and shouts and people pushing themselves out the door, forgetting the beautiful body of what could have been a miracle on the table.

He watched the water of Gwen's laboratory casket bubble dark blue, and he felt like screaming and tugging out all of his hair and breaking something. _STUPID_, his mind screamed, as a deep, intense agony ripped apart at his innards. No matter how hard he tried to slip away, to push and go back for his experimental, beautiful superhuman, he could not. Something hard hit him over the head before he could try out another word, and everything to him went dark.

* * *

Harry's eyes opened sedately, feeling unnaturally heavy, as if someone stapled anvils to his eyelids. He inhaled deeply and could hear the faint beeping noise in the background, which gradually increased in speed as lights, noises and actions began to flood back into his mind.

_I know this, _he thought, _I've seen this before. But where? _Then he realized. Sitting up, with a start, his eyes looked around in horror. He was in his father's death place, sitting upon the bed. His arms were cuffed down and despite all the writhing, he understood. They were doing the same thing to him as he did as his father. The machines around him beeped madly, warning the nurses that their patient had awakened and was now in an unstable mental condition.

He could smell the decay and death in the room, of his father's once-here corpse and he sat up, sickened. He stopped flailing and looked upwards as the door opened slowly, revealing a wide-eyed nurse who stared in horror at Harry.

"S-sir, you need to calm down please, or I will be forced to sedate you," she said, her hands moving briskly and effortlessly towards the large computer screens by his bedside, which enlisted every decaying organ in his body. He realized, with an intense shock, that it was his heart which was decaying first, despite his exterior.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth became dry. "N-no..." He looked towards the nurse, eyes flooded with panicked, and reached outwards, his mouth incredibly close to hers. She flinched backwards and reached towards a sedative needle, but Harry yowled.

"You will _not _sedate me. You work for me, and I can guarantee you, that if you do this, I will make your life a living hell if I leave this bedroom," he snarled.

She hesitated, but finally, her hand lowered, moving away from the needle.

Harry inhaled, swallowing, but the dryness in his mouth stayed, and he let out a small cough.

"Good girl. I need you to get me some of that medication that speeds the healing process of my decaying flesh. I understand that it has been prohibited to half of my usual dosage because of the scarcity of it, but if you do not do this, you're fired and out on the streets," he leaned closer towards her, so his sickeningly revolting breath fumed up her nostrils, "Remember, I'm not playing around here."

She flinched, leaning back away from his face politely, and talked in a rushed and nervous matter. "Y-yes, Mr. Osb-born."

She hurriedly stood upwards, moving towards the edge of the room. Extracting a small card, she allowed it to slide through a slot, unlocking a small valve which encased a syringe with a dark green, venom-looking substance. With a pleasurable smile, Harry beckoned her towards his bedside, and she closed the valve of the metallic drawer, obediently moving towards him.

"Now, dear, I'll do the syringe myself. It's always my favorite part of the day. Yes— just set it down nicely on the table. Now, undo these restraints," he spoke with the same charm in his voice that had attracted all of the Brazilian and other European models that he had been with in the shortened, more enticing periods of his life.

She smiled hesitantly, but obediently removed them. Harry sat upwards, and she retreated back to her seat, watching him observantly. He stretched, rubbing his wrists, which were red and scuffed, bleeding slightly at the corners which were tugged, presumably when he was experiencing agonizing pain from his heart. He stretched his arms and shoulders some more before he reached towards the syringe. He brought it towards his neck, and plunged in beneath the skin, pressing down to release the emerald liquid into his veins.

"This was better than any drug, drink or high you could ever imagine," he murmured.

Intense bliss filled his body with a soothing comfort. He felt like every cell, starting from his neck and down, was engulfed in a fresh, warm blanket that was directly removed from a clothes dryer. He felt toasty, and leaned backwards against the death-stained pillow as his cells in his body began to regenerate. The dull pain in his chest faded quickly and his skin, once tinted green, now returned to its almost pinkish shade. Of course, due to his hypodysplasia only worsening, it was over time that his skin would become even greener and greener, despite the serum that calmed it.

After two minutes of silence, he sat upwards, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Time to go see what's left of my patient."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry took the elevator down to the secluded floor in which Oscorp performed secret experiments in a high-tech laboratory, in which was kept some of their most furtive and oldest research, even done by Harry's father, Norman Osborn. The elevator's TV screen flashed to a computer-generated woman, who smiled and spoke in a robotic tone.

"_Hello, Mr. Osborn,_" she said.

He nodded his head softly, and then leaned back against the glass softly. "What has been done with Subject 0.1?"

"_Subject 0.1 has been relocated, sir._"

Harry scowled, "Where?"

"_To the classified emergency floor._"

Rolling his eyes, he spoke with an annoyed tone. "Take me there."

"_As you wish, Mr. Osborn._"

The computer returned to the normal Oscorp logo and there was a faint mechanic noise, signalling the movement of the elevator. Harry let out a rugged cough, yet not as severe as his usual, and waited calmly for the elevator to stop. Finally, it did, and he stood upwards, straightening out his suit.

The elevator came to a slow stop, a small dinging noise erupting from within to signify that it has reached its floor. The smooth, metallic doors sailed to the opposite sides, opening and revealing the laboratory within.

It was a mess. Scientists and doctors were speeding all around him, papers flying and screens ignited bright red, sirens screaming. Harry winced slightly, a low growl emerging from his throat as he winced out of sudden alarm. Several doctors and scientists were crowded around a metallic table, in which a body was strapped down upon it, convulsing. Harry instantly recognized it as Gwen's body.

His eyes widened and he moved with unrecognizable speed. His body sailed through the room, pushing people out of the way in order to reach the body. He pushed through several doctors who stared with wide eyes upon him. Others beckoned him away from the table, but he refused with a single, cold look, and turned to look upon the body.

Gwen appeared full of energy, much contradictory to what he assumed. He thought she would look like a slab of meat, waiting to die. It was much the opposite. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated. Her arms and legs were restrained onto the table, but she presented a visible struggle beneath them, her muscles tensing and screaming. Incoherent noises erupted from her mouth, which sounded more animal than human, like wails of a cat in pain.

"Mr. Osborn, we need to terminate her. She's too dangerous," one of the scientists said.

"We tried everything! She tried attacking several doctors," another one said.

Harry ground his teeth together, staring down upon him. He would not terminate her so easily. He had come this far with his genetic cellular reconstruction research, and he would not give all of it up just because a few doctors contracted some scratches. He shook his head softly, staring down at Gwen.

Despite her rabid-appearance and animal-like gestures, she still faintly resembled the girl she used to be. Her hair was long, platinum blonde, that flowed around her naked body. Her skin was still beautiful, if not nearly translucent, revealing an intricate amount of arteries and veins that pulsed under her skin. Her eyes were pearly blue, an incredibly light shade that almost made them appear white. She was incredibly beautiful in the most horrendously shocking way.

"Don't touch her. Sedate her and bring her to a room where I will be able to talk to her without her trying to attack me."

"But sir, you don't understand, she's capable of much greater things—"

Harry whipped his head around, bearing his teeth at the older doctor, who shrunk back, eyes wide.

"You do not tell me what I will or will not do! You can consider yourself fired! No one speaks above me or counters my decision. This is my company. You're just all pathetic people working beneath me. Don't kid yourself," Harry bellowed, spit erupting from the corners of his mouth which silenced the entire room.

There was a pause before people moved quickly again, rushing back into actions. Harry watched as they administered a sedative, and she was knocked unconscious. _She's even more beautiful in her sleep_, Harry grinned softly, _Peter is going to be in for a big surprise… If I can make her human again. _

They wheeled Gwen off to another room, and Harry followed, moving briskly behind the few doctors who pushed the metal table with her body down a long hallway, towards a room at the end. It was labelled "Experimental Procedures". They spent no time zooming through the doors, emerging into a laboratory with several rooms, tables and chairs. Everything was metallic and stark white, that made Harry's skin crawl.

Two doctors stopped the cart, undoing the thick, metallic bindings on Gwen's arms and legs. They hesitated for a moment, before Harry gave them a stern look, and grabbed at her body, so they were carrying her towards a room made out of glass, which resembled a ginormous fish tank, but for humans. There was a large glass door with a study, brass handle that locked from outside with a small computer screen that measured and surveyed the room.

One of the doctors dropped her legs ungracefully on the floor, reaching for the key card around his neck, and swiped it through the small computer besides the door handle. The red light clicked green and he turned the handle, opening the door. He went back towards Gwen's legs, picking them up, and the two carried her into the room.

"Do you want us to wait here?" one of them asked, emerging from the glass room silently.

Harry shook his head softly. "No, get out of here."

The two nodded obediently, pausing before they took the large metallic cart away and out of the room. Harry looked back towards the chairs, and grabbed one of them, dragging it slowly towards the glass room. He moved towards it, staring at Gwen's body.

She seemed dead. The only thing that made Harry sure she was alive was the shallow breathing he could hear if he concentrated very hard and the slight raise of her chest every time she inhaled. It was quite comforting, he realized.

He brought the chair into the room, which was only five by five meters, making it a little tight and claustrophobic, but he didn't mind. He sat the chair down and reached for the handle, closing the door behind him. The small computer, both inside and outside the glass room, besides the handle, clicked back to red, signifying that the door had been closed until further notice.

Harry took in a deep breath, sitting down upon the chair. He stared at her body, watching her chest rise and fall. Her face was turned away from him, so he was only able to see the faint outline of her back, her rickety spine like a snake beneath her skin. Her hair had grown incredibly long, and covered all the right parts of her body, which caused Harry to shift in his chair, a bit uncomfortable.

Many minutes past and nurses came and went, bringing clothes for the sleeping Gwen who lay on the floor of the glass chamber. Harry had turned his head when they silently dressed her in black jeans and a simple, white t-shirt. She remained bare-footed, which made Harry utter a very low, hoarse laugh. He found it comedic.

Finally, he realized it had been over an hour, and had wondered if a sedative should take that long to work. Had they used a dosage too big? He waited for nurses to come back, but they never did after he told them to leave. He took in a deep breath, tapping his foot impatiently and finally got to his feet, his legs like pasta from sitting so long.

He took a shaky step towards her, leaning over to try and stare at her face, but it was masked by mass amount of platinum blonde hair that fell upon her body so elegantly. The black jeans that masked her beautiful legs only seemed to make her seem even paler than she was, and for a brief moment he felt a pang in his chest that she was dressed. He continued to tenaciously take steps towards her, before bending down, so his knee almost touched her back. He leaned over, his hand hovering softly over her upper arm, but barely touching. He watched as the white hairs on her arm stood up, goose bumps forming upon her skin. Harry's eyes widened, and he withdrew his hand, a small gasp escaping his lips.

"Gwen?" his voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

He waited a moment, before a grave impatience game over his body, and he grabbed her upper arm with extreme force, beginning to turn her around so that she faced him.

Suddenly, an animal noise erupted in the glass room, causing Harry's ears to ring. He let go and his hands cupped over his ears as the shrill scream began to end. To his surprise, a hand shot outwards, long, squared, translucent nails shot outwards, wrapping around the fabric of his pants. The small pink daggers sprouting from her long, skeletal-like fingers ripped through his expensive pants fabric, digging into the tender flesh of his leg.

Harry let out a scream of agony, his hand clenching around Gwen's arm, wrenching it free with a growl in which erupted from his throat. Silver hair swooped through the air, and her body turned so quickly, Harry thought he imagined it. Her body moved so she was facing him, in all of her beautiful glory, and she rolled backwards towards the end of the room, where the glass wall came upwards. She moved to her hands and knees, her head snapping upwards, so her face finally looked upon his.

She seemed in a hysterical state, as if someone— or something, had completely taken over the once smart, charismatic, beautiful Gwen. She seemed animalistic, her teeth bared and her eyes wide, both with what seemed like fear and desperation. Her eyes glowed a silvery-blue and her hair shrouded her face and body so perfectly. Yet as menacing as she appeared, she resembled a wounded animal.

A single, strangled note escaped her raspy voice, which was no longer Gwen's, Harry realized in dismay.

"Harry?"


End file.
